


The Velvet Couch By The Pool

by Maisie_Namara



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, New Friendship, Riverdale, Toni is definitely called 'tiny', and Cheryl's called 'Red', but also rivalry, choni, dont argue, fangs fogarty - Freeform, heard someone was asking for it, it is canon, kinda but doesn't talk, sweet pea and cheryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisie_Namara/pseuds/Maisie_Namara
Summary: Short one-shot of the boys having to move Cheryl's velvet couch from the Season 3 screen caps to the poolside.





	The Velvet Couch By The Pool

“No, no! That’s too far away.” Cheryl frowned, studying the scene before her. Fangs and Sweet Pea groaned loudly, dropping the velvet couch.  
“Red, this is ridiculous. Can’t you have the same effect in chairs?” Sweet Pea huffed, glaring at the cheerleader.   
“No, it doesn’t fit my aesthetic quite so well.” Cheryl insisted.  
“I’d’ve fought Tiny harder on this had I know we’d become your servants.” Sweet Pea muttered, and Cheryl raised her eyebrow.  
“I don’t think so, Peapod. You could benefit from some muscle definition.” Cheryl squinted at Sweet Pea’s biceps. Fangs snorted behind them. “Get back to it, boys.”

“How’s it going out- what the fuck are you two doing?” Toni stared at Sweet Pea and Fangs, confused.  
“Your girlfriend’s crazy, Tiny!” Sweet Pea shouted, dropping the couch next to the pool.  
“That’s perfect.” Cheryl exclaimed. “Fangs, yours down too, matching Peapod’s.”   
“Why do you know his name and not mine?” Sweet Pea said, gasping loudly.  
“Because I like him.” Cheryl shot back. “Okay, T.T., what do you think?” She nodded towards the couch.  
“Cher, why is there a couch next to the pool?” Toni inquired, cocking her head.  
“Aesthetic.” Cheryl replied simply, kissing Toni on the cheek and walking inside, ignoring Sweet Pea and Toni’s rising argument about her sanity.


End file.
